


Medbay Now

by CionAltima



Series: X Squad Clones [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Disabled Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, nervous tic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CionAltima/pseuds/CionAltima
Summary: Their ship was headed back to base with X-379 at the helm. He’d told everyone else to give X-375 room in the medbay to first tend to X-377. Everyone was shaken up from the mission. It had been a success of course. They always got what they were ordered to grab from the base’s computers and of course left no one to recount the events. Never before had their transport ship destabilized and blown an engine. X-377 always took care of their flyers.





	Medbay Now

**Author's Note:**

> My Star Wars centric blog is clonesquadxbatch. I have more tid bit facts about my boys there along with my friend posting short stories of our clones interacting!

Their ship was headed back to base with X-379 at the helm. He’d told everyone else to give X-375 room in the medbay to first tend to X-377. Everyone was shaken up from the mission. It had been a success of course. They always got what they were ordered to grab from the base’s computers and of course left no one to recount the events. Never before had their transport ship destabilized and blown an engine. X-377 always took care of their flyers.

“X-379 would you mind coming down to the medbay?” X-375’s voice cuts through the quiet like a hot knife. “Chrono, it’s alright vod. Banshee will be back in working order soon. He just wants to talk to you.”

X-375 knew their captain. Everything got to him. It definitely had its ups and downs. He slowly stood up and left his mobility aids by his desk since he was just going to X-377’s bedside. A small smile tugged at his lips as he offered his batchmate a ration stick. He watched as amber eyes rested on the offering of food before thin lips pursed in thought.

“Stop, brother it’s not a waste on you.”

X-377 looked over to the door slowly as X-379 strode in, still in his grey armor with his helmet tucked under his left arm. He sat down on the edge of the bed before gently leaning over and resting his forehead on his brother’s. There had been injuries in the past of course, but nothing to this extent.

“I know the mission is more important.” X-377 whispered before his nerves got the better of him and the clicking of his tongue filled the room. X-375 inhaled sharply through his nose before glancing at their captain. They’d all been told that by general Krell. The four-armed Jedi had drilled into them so many rules they were to follow no matter what.

“No, no that’s not true vod. We should have checked. Punishment aside you are worth it Banshee.” X-379 stressed as his tears slid down his face before dripping onto X-377 blacks. He brushed back his brother’s bangs and smiled weakly. The clones in the army were expendable, yes, but to him not his squad. They were highly skilled and valuable, aside from their “defects” as the Senate and Jedi Council put it.

“Hey X-379 is it alright if I give ya a quick checkup? That way X-377 can get some much needed rest.” X-375 said while slowly standing up from the chair he’d been sitting in. He motioned for his batchmate to sit on the only other bed in the sad excuse of a medbay. Thankfully he had been given some functional supplies. Holding up the scanner the light blue light slowly scanned down X-379’s body before beeping. Slight increased heartrate and dehydration, he huffed and steadied his purple gaze on bloodshot amber eyes. “Go get yourself a water pouch. Oh, and if you see X-378 tell him to get down here too. Sick and tired of no one actually checking in.”

“And what of X-376?”

“Do you honestly think he’d let you see him let alone give you enough time to tell him to come here?” X-375 asked while arching one of his scarred up eyebrows.

“Right.” X-379 sighed before leaving the medbay, always striding with purpose no matter if he had been sobbing just minutes ago.

The room was quiet as X-377 rested in his bed and X-375 just watched over him from his desk, that is until there was a soft thud. Looking up worried, X-375 didn’t immediately spot anything amiss. His vod was curled up, clinging to the blanket that had been folded at the foot of the bed, and his limited supplies were locked away in the storage cabinets. Slowly getting up he groaned as his knees popped in protest and almost caved under him. He slipped his arms onto the armrest of his mobility aids and slowly walked over to the two beds.

Curiously enough on the empty bed there was a strange “L” shaped tube that could easily fit in anyone’s palm. He carefully picked it up and inspected it closer. On the top appeared to be a button and the end of the “L” there appeared to be an opening. 

“Some sort of oral injection?” He mused to himself before glancing up. He waved a little seeing the grey helmet through the grate leading to the vents. “Where did you pick this up X-376?”

X-375 knew he wouldn’t get an answer, but it was worth a try and he hoped it soothed X-376 that they did care for everyone of the squad. It had always been hard. X-376 never showed himself to the rest of the squad, instead choosing to hide in the nooks and crannies of their clanker of a ship their general had so graciously gifted them.

He looked back down at the device and turned it over in his hand. On the opposite side appeared a bar that was currently devoid of any color. X-375 tilted his head to the side and ran a finger over the bar and watched as it slowly hissed and raised out to reveal the canister of medicine. “Ah so it’s empty. Is this safe?”

The sound of slight wheezing bounced down from the vents and he frowned. He’d never heard X-376 make any noise before, he was the perfect spy. Walking back to his desk he sets the device down before sitting in front of the holoscreen. It didn’t take long to find what he was looking for in the medical databases. Of course, the ones he had clearance for wouldn’t have this information, but with the help of X-378 the restrictions placed on them by general Krell could easily be passed.

An inhaler, also evidently known as a puff by the clone army, that’s what he was looking at. He leaned back in his chair while slowly rubbing his aching knees. Obviously X-376 expected him to get more for him, but like all requests they sent they never knew if it would be denied or accepted. With deft fingers he swiftly wrote up the request and sent it off to the general.

By the time X-378 finally showed up for his checkup the chirp went off, notifying them that a message had been received. X-375 chose to ignore his brother’s questioning eyes. They kept darting between the desk and him and X-375 just rolled his eyes. “Just seeing if I can have a little more supplies. Nothing to worry or hype yourself about.”

“Alright if you say so.” X-378 grinned while pressing the palms of his hands to the bed to lift his legs up. “Can I go now? Need to do a bomb sweep of the ship.”

“We’re safe.”

“Just gotta always check. Ya know? You look over our fleshy vessels and I look over this junk of metal.”

“Hearing?”

“Gonna charge ‘em during dinner.” X-378 commented as he propelled himself off the bed.

Once his brother was out of his hair X-375 checked the holo and frowned before slamming his fist against his desk. The metal bent beneath his strength and sighed in frustration. Another denial. How many more missions would they last? When would they be decommissioned to be replaced by another batch. A perfect batch. A batch that never requested special needs from their general.


End file.
